


The Hunt

by Extrapurrestrials



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extrapurrestrials/pseuds/Extrapurrestrials
Summary: Jacob and the Deputy play a cat-and-mouse game in the woods.





	The Hunt

Jacob had heard the stories but witnessing it was something entirely different. The Deputy had just finished snapping a Judge’s neck and was now shoving the barrel of their pistol down the remaining hunter’s throat. The Deputy was a fighter and he respected that. Where his siblings saw chaos and destruction, Jacob saw fortitude and resilience. 

The redhead watched intently as the Deputy began to gently nudge the corpses with their boot, occasionally crouching to rummage through their pockets. _Never leave yourself exposed_. He momentarily stepped out from his hiding spot to throw a knife into a tree trunk right beside them. The Deputy’s eyes widened, quickly reaching for their pistol to fire off a few shots in the general direction the knife came from.

 _Impressive_ , but he was better. 

He brandished another knife from his boot, throwing it directly into the center of the hand holding the pistol. The Deputy let out a yelp as the gun fell to the floor. He sauntered towards them, kicking the pistol away and stepping on the bow by their feet.

“I’ll give you a five second head start. Don’t make me regret this.”

The Deputy stared at him, stunned by his instructions. Jacob raised his brows. He pulled the Deputy to their feet, almost tearing the collar of their shirt. It was then he noticed the fresh, jagged letters on their chest. **Wrath**. His blue eyes bore into theirs before pushing them a few steps ahead of him.

“Five…” he breathed, pressing the barrel of his rifle against their back.

Unexpectedly, the Deputy elbowed his face, causing Jacob to inadvertently pull the trigger and hit a tree.

They quickly dove behind a tree opposite of him, looting a pistol off one of the cultist who was within reach. Jacob quickly retreated behind a tree trunk, a smirk on his lips as he held his gun against his chest.

“Better start running Deputy. These woods go on for miles.” He reminded as he reloaded.

He was right. The Deputy had been out hunting for Doctor Lindsey until two truckload of Peggies ambushed them. They were forced to run deeper into the woods once Jacob’s hunters showed up and now they had no idea where they were. This was Jacob’s turf and if they expected to survive whatever game he was playing, they’d have to think on their feet.

Under normal circumstances, Jacob wouldn’t have left his post. His operation was running smoothly until the Deputy showed up, so in a way, this was him personally taking care of the problem. It wasn’t often worthy prey wandered into his territory. He leaned out from behind cover to take a few shots towards the Deputy’s last known location. The Deputy cursed under their breath, fumbling to load the pistol with their non dominant hand. The knife Jacob threw had only grazed their hand but the cut was deep enough to soak their hand with blood in a matter of seconds. 

The Deputy bounced from tree trunk to tree trunk, occasionally peeking out to shoot a few clumsy shots towards a redheaded blur. This went on for a good while before both of their guns ran out of ammo. The fog was beginning to grow thick and it seemed like they were only going deeper into the woodlands. Jacob attempted to keep track of all the blood smears on the logs and tree trunks but couldn’t risk taking his eyes off his prey. He had seen their work. If he lost sight of them for even a moment he’d be in deep shit. 

He quickly turned towards the sound of a snapping branch only to have the Deputy punch him in the jaw with their good hand. He recoiled but recovered quickly and repaid in kind by punching the Deputy in the stomach. They reeled under the force as Jacob slammed them into a tree, completely winding them. He raised his knee into their gut and followed it up with a right hook. The Deputy feebly raised their wounded arm in defense. He grabbed the same arm and flipped them over his back into the dirt. As the Deputy lay incapacitated, he approached them with the intent to slam his boot into their chest until the Deputy rolled away at the last second which caused him to stagger. He stumbled over himself giving the Deputy a chance to throw their entire body weight towards him and into a tree. Grunting in pain, he easily blocked the few punches the Deputy threw. He pushed them up against a trunk while reaching for the knife holstered on his thigh. In a swift motion, he brought it down but was met with resistance. The Deputy desperately tried to keep it away from their face but Jacob only pushed down harder until they eased their grip and turned their head. In his eagerness, Jacob drove the knife into the tree. The Deputy took this opportunity to knee Jacob in the groin, bringing their knee into his face once he hunched over. He let out a weak laugh as he clumsily fell against a log, blood running from his nose to his lip. They both looked like hell but this was the first time since Iraq that Jacob had a genuinely difficult time fighting someone. They spent what felt like ages staring each other down before Jacob put all his energy into one last shoulder charge. The Deputy tried their best to brace for it but they could’ve sworn they felt a rib crack. He straddled them, securing his position by wrapping his hands around their throat. It had been too long since Jacob fought someone his equal and the Deputy couldn’t remember the last time their muscles ached like this. He smiled as the Deputy weakly attempted to claw at his hand.

He leaned in, strands of his hair tickling the Deputy’s forehead, “You fought well.”

They stared at each other for a moment, breathless. Their lips dangerously close to one another before Jacob abruptly turned away. He reached for his gun, taking a deep breath right before he brought the butt of his rifle down on the Deputy’s face, effectively knocking them out. He sighed in relief as he fell to the floor beside them. His heart was pounding. Upon closing his eyes, he finally began registering the aching muscles that had been masked by the adrenaline. With a load groan he forced himself to his feet. He slung his gun over his shoulder, yanked the knife out of the tree, threw the Deputy’s limp body over his other shoulder and began the trek back to his compound.


End file.
